Taken
by spookyblack
Summary: The Reagan family is left to help Jamie recover after he is taken from someone from Frank's past. *I do not own blue bloods*
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Jamie Reagan slammed his French textbook shut tossing it off his bed. "I'm so done with this!" He muttered, running a hand through his hair in irritation. Jamie was home alone the rest of his family were tending to their jobs. Jamie looked at his watch, it was 6:30 Joe would be over at 7:00 hang out with his little brother but Jamie knew Joe was checking in on him. 'Sixteen and my brother still needs to check in on me.' Jamie thought in disbelief. They see him more as six than sixteen. Jamie felt his stomach rumble, he got out of his bed and made his way down stairs, He shuffled to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and procrastinate some more. Jamie peered into the fridge. Nothing much to eat in there. A bit of leftover Turkey, some swiss cheese and of course the macaroni salad for Sunday dinner. Obviously Danny's eaten most of the food.

 _*Knock Knock*_

Jamie closed the refrigerator door, looking back at his watch he seen it was only 6:38, it was way too early for it to be Joe. This time the doorbell rang, Jamie grabbed The closest thing to him which was a butter knife on the counter and began approaching the front door. He looked through window in scene two men in suits, One holding up an NYPD badge. He sighed relieve placing his butter knife down on the table and opening the front door.

"Jamison Reagan?"

"Uh yeah?" Jamie answered.

"My name is Detective Dalton and this is Detective Dern" he showed his shield "We work with your father and we were given instructions to pick you up and take you to the hospital." The man explained.

"Uh what for?" Jamie looked nervous.

"There's been an accident involving your father-"

"What! is he okay? and why aren't my brothers getting me?" A 1000 questions flooded through Jamie's mind.

"Your mother, sister and brothers are already there waiting for you. It's bad Jamison, we have no time to waste." Jamie gulped nodded his head.

"Okay let me get my shoes."

* * *

Walking into his office Frank sat down, re-positioning his glasses, opening up the file. He sat there for a while reading, then there was a knock at his door, looking up.

"Captain." Frank removed his glasses.

"We're off what are you doing?" Chris questioned. Frank looked at the time, Frank was suppose to go out with drinks with his co-workers. Frank let out a sigh.

"I'm going to have to miss this one."

"Everything alright?" The Captain asked.

"Everything is fine." Frank smiled. The Captain smile back closing the door behind him.

* * *

Jamie watched as the 2nd medical center went by. Jamie began to get worried. "Hey uhh guys what hospital are we going to again?" Jamie asked without a response, he looked out the window again, they were leaving Brooklyn going into Queens. "You guys can-"

"Shut it kid." The driver interrupted Jamie.

"What is this? I thought you were taking me to go see my dad!" Jamie yelled.

"Oh that." The man laughed, causing Jamie's skin to crawl. "Did we say that?" The three men laughed. "Well we lied. We're not taking you to the hospital." Jamie moved slowly closer to the door.

"Then where are we going." Jamie's voice cracked.

"That's a surprise." The driver said to Jamie. Jamie lunges at the door trying to open it with the handle, he failed when he noticed it was on child lock.

"I assumed you'd do something like that." The man sitting beside Jamie grabbed him, Jamie began to try to squirm out of his grip. "Tie his hands and gag him. He seems like a screamer." The driver directed his accomplice in the backseat.

"You won't get away with this! My entire family is NYPD and my brothers will kick all of your asses!" Jamie said still trying to break free from the man's grip. The man in the front seat became very annoyed with Jamie, he turned around and pointed his gun directly to Jamie's abdomen.

"Shut the hell up kid and stay still." The man threatened, Jamie instantly followed the man's orders, Jamie has never had a gun pointed at him in a threatening way and he was terrified. The man in the backseat continue to gag and tie up Jamie. "Take the next exit." The passenger instructed the driver.

* * *

Joe pulled up to his childhood home, he got out of his car it made his way to the front door, seeing the front door was cracked open, he immediately knew something was wrong he and his siblings were taught to never leave the front door unlocked or opened growing up, Joe pulled out his off-duty weapon and enter the house. "Jamie!" Joe yelled, still scanning the home. "J!" Joe eventually went through every room in the house, no sign of Jamie, he ran down the stairs into the kitchen to grab the phone. He seen Turkey and Swiss cheese left on the counter. He began to dial his mother's number when he heard footsteps behind him, he whipped around, gun in hand.

"Danny?" Joe still had his gun pointed to Danny's chest.

"Woah, woah?" Danny had his hands up. "Put the gun down!" Joe put it on the countertop. "What's the hell is a matter with you?" Danny sounded angry.

"Jamie is gone and I'm calling Ma to see if she knows where he is." Joe turned back to dialing the number.

"Hold on what do you mean 'gone'?" Danny questioned.

"When i came home, the front door was cracked open." Joe began.

"Okay?"

"What do you mean 'okay'?"

"Maybe he's at Liam's and forgot to close it all the way." Danny suggested. "Did you try asking Parker or Liam?"

"No." Joe felt embarrassed.

"No? Joe you're overreacting." Danny walked towards him talking the phone from his hand."

"You know how many time Dad pressed us as kids to always shut and lock the doors, especially at night."

"Jamie is a stupid kid, he probably forgot to shut it on his way out." Joe stood there thinking for a second. "Know what.. if it bothers you so much, we'll head over there to see? Capeesh?." Danny suggested.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that. Joe stood up, grabbing his off-duty weapon and holstering it. Danny stepped out of the way to let Joe lead the way, he seen the unsettling worried look on his brother's face, Danny prayed he was right and Jamie was at Liam's.

The two brothers walked four houses down the street to Liam's. Jamie and Liam have been friends since kindergarten, The two were inseparable, if Jamie wasn't at home he was at his second home, known as Liam's house. Joe rang the doorbell twice, after a few moments the door opened to a Teen with bright blue eyes and brown hair, about the same height and build as Jamie.

"Uhh hey guys." Liam sounded nervous. He was fine around Joe but Danny has always intimidated Liam.

"Is Jamie here?" Joe asked.

"No he isn't, i haven't seen Jamie since yesterday."

"Told you." Joe looked at his brother.

"Why has something happened?" Liam nervously asked.

"We just don't know where Jamie is. Could he be at Parker's?"

"No, Parker's in Jersey for his cousins graduation." Liam replied. Danny put his hands on his waist now feeling the same unsettling feeling as brother.

"Just if you see him, give us a call

Please?" Liam nodded closing the door.

"Make the call." Danny walked off.

* * *

Frank still sat at his desk reading a file there's something inside of it that he just couldn't let it go and it haunted him. It was getting late, it was 7:47. Freaking out about the time he began to pack up his things and head out of his office but before he could leave, his phone began to ring. Reading caller ID he noticed it was his wife.

"Mary, I'm heading home now." He greeted with a smirk on his face.

Mary's voice was in clear panic, Frank smirk quickly disappeared.

"Ok. Calm down Mary, is it possible that he's over Liam's or one of his friends?"

Mary explain exactly what Joe and Danny had told her. Frank heard two beeps coming from his phone as his wife spoke. He looked down at the screen and it was a number he didn't recognize. "I'm getting a call, this could be him. Just relax Honey, Okay? I love you." Frank switched over to the other caller.

"Lieutenant Reagan." Frank answer immediately.

"Hello Lieutenant, I have something of yours, or should i say someone..." The voice on the other end was cold.

"Who the hell is this and where is my boy." Frank balled his fist.

"Oh Jamison?" The man laughed. "He's a bit tied up right now." The man taunted.

"I swear to god if you hurt him-" Frank roared.

"You are in no position to be making threats Lieutenant. What happens to Jamison is entirely up to you-"

"How do i even know if you have him? I want proof, proof of life! I want to speak with my son."

"Like I said, you are in no position to be calling the shots. Go home and await further instruction and Lieutenant... if you turn left instead of right, you stop anywhere other than your home, you try to call your NYPD buddies, then your son dies. You got that?" Frank closed his eyes, bowing his head listening to the man's words."I will be calling with instructions." The line went dead. Frank's knees buckled sending him into his chair.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Sloppy start but i'll be sure to explain everything throughout the chapters. Please review/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own blue bloods! Warning; Contains bad language.***

* * *

The dead phone line still ringing in Frank's ears, he sat there for minutes in thought, he thought of all The terrible things that could happen to Jamie if he doesn't cooperate, The terrible people and the horrible things they could do or could've done to his son, still sitting in thought, he hard knocks at his door cause him to sit up straight.

"Come." Frank's voice cracked "Come in." He finally got out.

"Lieutenant, is Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" Frank lied.

"It's just you were yelling… And i-" The young officer nervously explain. Frank hadn't noticed how loud he was he had no clue he was loud enough that the occupants outside his office heard. Frank removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine, need to get going." Frank put his glasses back on, grabbing all of his things. Frank walked to the door put in one hand on the young officer, "I appreciate you for asking." Frank fake smiled at the young officer, walking out of his office.

* * *

"Voicemail." Joe became irritated.

"Try again." Danny ordered.

"This is the 7th time. Why isn't he answering?"

"Because i'm right here." Frank's voice boomed, the two brothers spun around to Frank entering the kitchen.

"Dad Jamie is missing." Joe panicked, he was so relieved to see his father.

"I know." Frank's voice was calm yet strong.

"You know?" Danny was confused. "How do you know?!"

"We'll wait for everyone to be here. I'll explain then. I already called Mom, Erin and Pop, they'll be here in any minute." Frank explain, turning around and walking into living room. Joe and Danny followed behind.

Minutes after their conversation the three missing family members entered the home.

"Where is he?" Mary broke the silence, rushing to the side of her husband her eyes red glazed.

"Jamie has been taken." Frank began.

"Tak-Taken? By who?" Henry stuttered.

"I don't know." Frank trembled

"You don't know?" Danny repeated angrily.

"Don't start with me Daniel!" Frank snapped.

"Okay what happened then? How do you know he was taken?" Erin questioned.

"I uh, i was at the office and i got a call, a man answered, it was a voice I didn't recognize, he told me he had Jamie and I asked to speak to Jamie and he wouldn't put him on the phone, he told me that whatever happens to Jamie is completely up to me and to not involve the NYPD or Jamie is dead." Silence fell through the room. Mary began sobbing.

"It must be someone you know, we know."

"I don't who exactly but-" Frank phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, only to see it was a blocked number. "This is him." Frank answered the call. Putting his finger over his lips, Asking everyone stays quiet.

'Hello Lieutenant' The same cold voice greeted.

'Where is my son.'

'Ah-ah-ah! What did I tell you both that Lieutenant?' The man was playing with Frank. 'Jamison is fine.' The man went silent for a few moments. 'For now' Joe looked over at Danny, who was about to say something, Joe grabbed his brother putting a hand over is mouth.

'I will be emailing you a link in a few, a live feed. There i will make my demands. See you in a few.' The line went dead. Joe finally let go of Danny.

"What if- if he wants money?" Mary said in between sobs. "We can't afford a huge ransom!" The Reagan's weren't rich, they were comfortable with their money but could never afford a huge ransom.

"We'll do what he says. No matter what." Frank responded.

"What were you going to say before your phone began to ring?" Joe finally spoke.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Before your phone started to ring you said 'but' what were you going to say?"

"Oh uh, That I would need my old case files."

"Francis, you've been on the force for nearly 35 years. There's no way you can request all those files without some attention being brought from your superiors."

"We can take it to One PP." Erin suggested.

"And ask Commissioner Davison? No way." Joe shot. "That guy is a hard ass and would love the media attention. We can't go to the press or the NYPD."

"Okay-okay, how do we do this then?" The family began to strategize among each other. Terrible idea were pitched, as well as some good ones.

* * *

Jamie's legs began to fall asleep in the hard metal chair his arms were tied to he began to look around, he was in a dark room with one long rectangular window near the top of the ceiling. "So I must be in a basement." Jamie whispered. "Hello!" Jamie yelled. He couldn't believe he had been actually taken, he always heard stories from his brothers, father and grandfather about children being taken from all around the five boroughs, never had he thought he'd be one and that's when the tears started to flow, 'How could i have been so stupid?' He said in a whisper. "Please, help!" Jamie yelled. That's when he heard the door unlock from the outside, The same two men claiming they were detectives entered.

"How was your nap?" One of the men joked. Jamie stayed quiet. He watched the two men as they laughed at him. "Awh, not up for a joke?" Jamie began to ball his fist, they took his suffering as a joke and he was furious.

"He's talking to you." The other one instigated.

"Screw you." Jamie didn't realize what he said until one of the men aggressively approached him, putting his hand around Jamie's neck adding pressure.

"Screw me?" Jamie tired use his hands but he realized they were tied to the armrest of the terribly uncomfortable chair, Jamie was vulnerable.

"That's enough!" A man entered the room. He was around 6 foot, in his late 40s, had black hair and light blue eyes. The man released Jamie, Jamie hovered forward coughing uncontrollably trying to regain his breath. "Dallas you fucking idiot. Are you trying to kill him?" Dallas began to back away from blue eyed man that was approaching him.

"No.. The kid is a smart ass." Dallas defended.

"I don't give a shit!" The man snapped "If he had died, we could have been screwed. You only touch him when I say so, got it?"

"Yes Isaac." The way the man feared Isaac, showed he must be the boss. Jamie thought.

"Now get the kid some water." Isaac directed, Dallas left the room.

"Jamison. How are you?" Isaac kneeled down to Jamie's height.

"Terrible, I want to leave." Jamie begged.

"Leave Now? We just met and I haven't even gotten my revenge against your father. You can't leave now." Jamie's skin crawled.

"Re-revenge?-" Jamie began.

"Yes, revenge." Isaac cut off Jamie, confirming.

"What did he do?" Jamie trembled.

"Not so much of what he did, it's what he didn't do.. and shame i had to bring you in this to regain his attention." Isaac replied. Dallas returned to the room with Jamie's water bottle. "Bring in the equipment Andrew." Isaac ordered.

"Equipment!?" Jamie shouted in full fear. "You're going to torture me?" Andrew return to the room with a cart.

"No silly, it's a camera and an laptop." Jamie felt relieved watching the man take out the camera showing him. "But we will if we have too.. if your father doesn't do what we ask, met our needs. He will find your remains in a oil drum floating down the east river." Isaac threatened in such a calm voice. Jamie was absolutely terrified of this man, 'how could he threaten me like that so casually?' Jamie thought. "Give the kid some water." Dallas opened the water bottle giving Jamie water.

"Almost ready boss." Andrew spoke. Finishing up with the electronics.

"Ah Jamie how could you leave your house dressed like this?" Isaac said referring to Jamie's outfit, Jamie was wearing a black plain T-shirt with red and black basketball shorts and black and white converse.

"I was doing homework when your goons abducted me." Jamie replied.

"I guess it will do."

"We're ready boss." Andrew confirmed.

"Gag him." Isaac ordered. Dallas approach him with the gag.

"Woah-woah wait please i- mhmhh mhh." Jamie's pleads became muffled.

"Make sure it's tight."

"We're on in 3….2….1."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Suggestions, criticism and reviews are always appreciated! I will try to update a lot sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We have an email!" Erin shouted from in the kitchen, the Reagan's all filled into the kitchen one by one.

"Click the link." Frank gulped. Erin did as told. Mary tightened the grip she had on her husband. The screen flashed to life and there sat they're beloved family member. Jamie was what looked to be alone in a dim lit room, his hands were tied to the armrest of the chair, his feet strap to the legs of the chair, his mouth was gagged. Frank was furious, his baby boy, his youngest of 4, his baby has all straight A's and all honor classes and was tied to a chair in danger.

"They have him tied down like a-" Danny was horrified he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Jamie baby, can you hear me?" Mary sobbed. Jamie's head flew up looking directly into the camera.

"Your Jamison is fine." A man walked into the view of the camera. Frank concentrated hard on the mystery man who abducted his son.

"Who are you?" Erin asked.

"Ask your father, he knows." Isaac taunted. Everyone turned their heads to look at Frank, he had a look on his face his children and wife have never seen before.

"Isaac Anderson." Frank trembled, Mary and Henry gasped.

"Something we're missing?" Joe asked nervously.

"He's uh. He's my ex-partner." Frank answered staring at the screen.

"Bingo." Isaac spat. "Tell them why we're ex-partners." Frank stayed quiet. Isaac did not appreciate Frank's choice to be quiet, Isaac approached Jamie aggressively from behind, grabbing a hand full of his hair, yanking his head backwards. Jamie whimpered. Jamie tried so hard to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.

"Frank!" Mary shook her husband.

"You have…. five seconds to answer." Isaac threatened. Pulling out a knife from his back pocket holding it close Jamie's throat.

"Be-because, Isaac stole money and drugs from crime scenes and he got caught." Frank spat nervously.

"Wrong fucking answer Frank Reagan." Isaac screamed. Mary buried her head in Frank's shoulder.

"Nooo!" The three Reagan man yelled simultaneously. Isaac threw the knife across the room, shoving Jamie's head forward, Isaac began pacing the room talking to himself, the tears Jamie tried so hard to keep in were suddenly falling down his cheeks.

"I will not be played for a fucking fool Frank Reagan." Isaac screamed. Jamie's cries for help were muffled because of his gag.

"Isaac please, please don't hurt him, i'll do anything." Frank pleaded.

"Oh i bet you will Frank Reagan, i lost twenty-five years of my life, of my fucking life!" Isaac screamed like a maniac.

"I'm going to kill him." Danny whispered angrily to Joe.

"Tell me what to do and i'll do. Just please don't hurt him." Tears threatened to fall from Frank's eyes.

"We'll be in touch." Isaac threw his left hand up, signaling to Andrew to end the video call. The call ended and all eyes in the room were on Frank.

"What was that dad!" Erin cried.

"Francis." Henry broke. Frank leaned onto the counter his eyes were closed.

"Isaac is a maniac, when i met your father. Isaac and him were partners, Isaac was there for our wedding when I gave birth to Danny and when i was pregnant with Erin but-"

"I'll finish." Frank interrupted his wife. "Isaac was a thief and a liar, we were only partners for three months but I didn't notice it until the last week of our partnership. I was about to report him but, i was too late, he was already caught by IA. They had me testify and I didn't have a choice I had to tell the truth." Frank finished.

"Your father nearly lost his job." Henry said remembering the events that that happened many years ago.

"Dad how did you not know Isaac was getting out of prison?" Joe questioned.

"I knew-"

"You knew dad? Really." Danny rudely interrupted.

"Danny let him finish." Erin scolded.

"On the day your father testified, Isaac was found guilty. They carried out of the courtroom threatening Francis." Henry muttered.

"What did he say?" Erin asked.

"He said that 'I would pay for what i did to him.' I just thought he was angry i didn't know he'd actually fall through." Frank quaked. "And know he has Jamie and it's all my fault." Danny paced the room, him, Erin and Joe has never seen their father like this.

"So-so what now?" Joe stuttered.

"You heard Isaac he wants something from me and i'll give it to him." Frank answered.

"He wants to kill you!" Mary sobbed. Joe looked at his father actually considering the idea.

"Dad, you're not gonna let him are you?" Joe trembled.

"What choice do i have! He has Jamie!" Frank snapped.

"I can't do this." Mary sobbed in a whisper running out of the kitchen, up the stairs.

"I'll get her." Erin went after her mother.

"Francis, we don't know what he wants." Henry added.

"What now?" Danny asked obviously still angry.

* * *

"Boss?" Dallas nervously asked. Isaac was talking in a whisper to himself.

"Jamison." Isaac called.

"Un-gag him." Dallas did as he was told.

"Jamison. What does your dad value the most?" Isaac asked.

"Um i don't know." Jamie replied nervously. Isaac walked over to Jamie and was in his face.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Isaac's spat in a threatening way.

"Family, his job. I'm not sure!" Jamie cried.

"Well…. we have family." Isaac paced the room, thinking.

"What's wrong with the kid? Let just use him." Dallas said

"I don't want to use the kid Dallas, I actually like him. So if anything happens to him all because his father failed to do what he was told." Isaac looked at Jamie. kneeling down to Jamie's sitting height. "It'll be a shame." Isaac stared directly to Jamie's eyes, Jamie saw that Isaac's blue eyes were blank, no emotion there whatsoever. "Un-tie him, take him to the bathroom and feed him, watch him but do not hurt him. He's the only leverage I have right now." Isaac stood up and exited the room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I will try to update soon. Lots of reviews good or bad give me inspiration to update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours after that horrific call ended, the oldest sibling sat in the kitchen discussing their worst fears to come out of this, Frank sat in the living room, his elbows rested on his knees and his head was bowed, the guilt was eating him alive, Isaac must've been watching his family for a while to of known that Jamie was home alone and that made him more sick. Isaac is a maniac and the things that he could do to his son was terrifying. Frank looked up from his deep thought and seen his father enter the room.

"Pops." Frank greeted his father.

"Francis.. how are you?" Henry sat down across from his son. Frank didn't answer his question.

"How's Mary?" Frank asked.

"She's not doing well at all, she up in Jamie's room with Erin." That broke Frank's heart, he needed to check on his wife. Frank stood up and looked at his father, Henry looked at his son and nodded giving him the go ahead. Frank walked up the stairs and down the hall to his youngest room. Frank stood at the doorway of the room and seen his wife and daughter sat on the edge of Jamie's bed, sobbing, Erin seen her father standing there and hugged her mother one last time before getting up, she looked her father in the eye's and just hugged him as tightly as she could, whispering 'I love you' and leaving the room.

"I just don't know what to do." Mary cried into her tissue. Frank walked over to his wife, he picked up a French textbook off Jamie's floor and put it on top of the drawer.

"We're going to find him." Frank sat beside his wife.

"I don't want you getting hurt either." Tears fell from Mary's face.

"I'll do anything to get him back. Anything, and i want you to be prepared for that." Frank muttered. Causing Mary to break out into uncomfortable sobs.

"I just want him back safely." Mary said. "He's been gone for nearly 24 hours." She sobbed at the realization.

"We're going to find him and everyone is going to be safe." Frank assured her.

* * *

It had been few hours since Jamie's last human interaction. Jamie felt like he was going insane. Left alone with nothing but his thoughts, memories and fears. He sat with his back against the wall and his knees up, his elbows resting on top of them as he ran his fingers through his hair. He tugged at his hair, the pain being the only thing that made him stop thinking. The door swung open and Isaac stepped into the room, his two men in tow just behind him. Jamie looked up weakly.

"Feeling chatty today, Jamison?" Isaac taunted.

Jamie didn't respond, he dropped his head again.

The two men approached him and hauled him to his feet.

"I'll give you a chance now to talk before we go live."

"I don't have anything to say to you!" Jamie yelled. Isaac stood in front of Jamie and grabbed his jaw with one hand.

"That's not how guest speak to their host, now is it Jamison? especially the kind that's keeping you safe from the two animals standing behind me." Isaac voice was calm yet so dangerous. "Sit him back down and turn the camera on video. I know what i want." Isaac demanded letting go of Jamie. Jamie began to silently sob as he was escorted to his seat in front of the camera

"The kids crying." Dallas mocked. Jamie knew it wouldn't be a good idea to test Dallas again, all he could do was ignore the man.

"So what's next?" Andrew questioned.

"We send a ransom video to the NYPD commissioner." Isaac paced the room thinking.

"Are you crazy! We'll get caught!" Andrew panicked.

"The NYPD doesn't negotiate correct?" Isaac asked, his fellow companion shaking their head yes. "Well Frank will and so will the two delinquent son's. I'm going to kill three birds with one stone." Isaac already had his plan thought out.

"So what's going to happen if they do negotiate with us?" Dallas wondered, knowing nothing about NYPD policy.

"He'll get fired, maybe even suspended, but my goal is for him to get fired hopefully thrown in jail."

"Let's make the video then." Andrew agreed.

"Jamison." Isaac called. Jamie lifted his head weakly. "I have flashcards for you to read and you will read them, the cards will mention what's happening here and it's telling the truth. Have I denied you water or food?" Isaac asked. Jamie shook his head no. "Have I harmed you in anyway?" Verbally yes, Jamie thought, but he shook his head no. "Great and you see I won't have to hurt you if you agree to do as i say." He smiled evilly.

"Shall we start?" Dallas added.

"Began reading Jamison."

"My name is Jamison Reagan." Jamie paused. "Can i just say Jamie?" he asked. Isaac signaled to Andrew to stop the video.

"It doesn't matter Jamison!" Isaac screamed at him. "Began again and don't mess up."

"Begin in 3..2..1."

* * *

For the first time in more than 24 hours since Jamie has been gone, Mary and Erin got their first bit of sleep, Frank, Joe and Danny won't dare to close their eyes, watching the computer closely.

"Where do you think he is dad?" Joe broke the silence, all he could think about was the safety of his son. Frank took a while to answer.

"I don't know." Frank said messing with his liqueur glass.

"This is so hard, he doesn't deserve this." Danny trembled.

"I wish he had taken me." Joe mumbled.

"You're not alone." Danny agreed.

"Will you two stop." Frank snapped. "I can't lose any of you." Frank's heart began beating out of his chest, Frank laid all the way back onto the couch and took a deep breath. "If there was anyone who deserved to be taken its me."

"Don't say that dad." Joe quaked.

"It's true, Isaac was my partner and I wasn't there for him."

"You said it yourself dad! Isaac was a liar and a theft! and if you had been there for him, you would've gone to prison as well and none of us would've grew up with a father."

"Jamie would have never been born." Joe pointed out.

"So please stop the guilt trip, Jamie needs us to be there for him." Danny spoke, Frank shook his head agreeing with his son. Joe phone began to ring. The lack of sleep made the three jump.

"It's Angela." Joe panicked. "I haven't told her anything... I haven't been home."

"Just answer it." Danny answered now receiving text messages himself.

"Hey babe listen-" Joe walked out of the room.

The doorbell rang four times. Causing sleepy Mary and Erin to enter the living room,

"Who the hell is that?" Danny jumped up.

"I gotta go babe, i love you bye." Joe ended the call, entering the living room.

"What's happened?" The two Reagan women said simultaneously.

"I'll get it."

* * *

 **So sorry about the lack in updates, this chapter kinda sucks but I promise it will get better TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

Joe looked through the peephole, letting out a sigh. Opening it.

"Hey Liam." Joe greeted.

"Hey you told me Jamie was missing yesterday and you never called me, did you find him, is he here?" The blonde with bright hazel eyes wondered for his friend.

"Oh yeah, sorry uh Jamie is.." Joe thought for a second.

"At our grandparents, they picked him up and Jamie didn't tell us he was leaving." Danny picked up where Joe left off.

"Oh okay." Liam looked relieved, "Tell him to come by when he gets back, I'm going to kick his ass in Xbox." Joe barely smiled.

"You got it." Joe replied. Liam walked off, closing the door behind him.

"You told Liam, Jamie was missing?" Erin questioned.

"Calm down sis, when Joe came home he noticed the door was cracked open and that's when we went to Liam's." Danny kept his explanation short.

* * *

Isaac sat biting his nails in deep thought. "Cancel the video." Isaac stood up, pacing as usual.

"What! Why?" Dallas questioned.

"Because i want to personally get at Frank, this video and the whole Commissioner thing isn't."

"Care to explain?" Andrew added.

"Frank losing his Job and going to jail is not going to hurt Frank Reagan, i want to crush him and feel what i felt for the last 25 years, emptiness and despair, only way to make that possible is to hit him where it hurts. His son." Isaac smirked. "Delete the video" Isaac ordered. "Bring the camera down stairs along with Jamison."

"Jamison were you sleep?" Isaac asked.

"I was." Jamie answered. Isaac smiled.

"So i have good news for you." Isaac told, "Great news matter a fact." Jamie looked up at him. "You'll be set free shortly." Jamie's eyes widened.

"You mean it?"

"Of Course." Isaac said in a kind voice which scared Jamie, a lot actually.

"Start the feed." Andrew did as told.

* * *

"There's an email! Joe yelled from the kitchen. Everyone nearly trampled over one other to get into the kitchen. Erin ran over to the laptop, playing what she wasn't prepared for.

'You answered! i was afraid i would have to call again." Isaac didn't seem to pleased.

'I'm sorry.'

'You are sorry Frank Reagan.' Danny bit his tongue, the disrespect this man was showing his father angered him. Frank started at the screen, his son sat there chained up like an animal.

'I have great news, i will be setting Jamison free.' Isaac announced. The women of the Reagan seemed relieved, while the men did not.

"What's the catch?" Frank questioned.

"No- no catch." The calmness in his voice left Frank skeptical.

"Why are you setting him free?" Frank asked. Mary slapped her husband's arm.

"What do you mean 'Why' Frank?"

"I-... he wouldn't just kidnap Jamie just to set him free." Frank pressed, the family began arguing all while one live, Jamie rolled his eyes, 'Great! here i am facing certain death! and they're arguing.'

"I'm still here." Isaac voice was daunting.

"Meet me at 8349 pecos firm, in 2 hours, come alone, I'll allow your two delinquent sons to tag along, do not take my kindness for weakness Frank Reagan." The line went dead.

"Delinquents" Joe mocked?

"Screw him." Danny spat.

"Language.." Mary scolded.

"What are you thinking Frank?" Mary asked. Frank stared in deep thought at the computer screen.

"That just doesn't make sense," Frank thought out loud.

"Yeah i'm not to sold either." Danny added.

"Neither am i." Joe agreed.

"What do you guys mean!" Erin seemed quite relieved. "He's letting Jamie go." Joe shook his head disagreeing.

"Why would he go through the trouble of taking him and threatening him, just to giving him back at this random location?"

"Free of charge." Danny shook his head as well.

"Find the location. Erin," Frank asked

"It's in Yonkers." Erin said in surprise.

"He would choose a location right outside of the city." Danny said in disgust.

"Outside of NYPD jurisdiction." Frank said.

"So now what?" Mary asked.

"I go." Frank grabbed his keys.

"You go?" Danny repeated.

"Yes. Me, i'm not bring my kids into anything more they shouldn't be in."

"We're going with you dad. There's no way we're letting you go alone."

"Jamie is our brother, our family member, there's no way you're going alone." Danny pleaded. Frank nodded, proud of his sons. "Besides if you had gone alone we would've followed." Joe smirked. Joe and Danny walked out of the kitchen to gather thing they'll need. Frank nearly followed before he was stopped by an hand grabbing his.

"Please be careful." Mark broke with tears in her eyes. "Bring home Jamie and come home, all of you come home." Her tears finally fell.

"I love you." Frank whispered hugging his wife.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **I honestly forgot about the story and not really sure where I'm going with it but please review tell me if you like and where I can approve, sorry I know the chapters are short, i'll work on that**


	6. Chapter 6

****MAY BE M RATED FOR SOME READERS****

Jamie sat in his dimly lit room, in thought 'Am i really going to be set free?' Isaac was a maniac but he hasn't harmed Jamie other than yanking his head back with a knife to his throat, he hadn't deprived Jamie of food and water or restroom privileges although a shower was badly needed.

"Jamison, we're setting you free." Isaac called. Dallas walked over to Jamie and cuffed his arms in front of him instead of the back like usual which Jamie found strange. The men loaded Jamie into the van.

"Where are we going?" Jamie nervously asked.

"Isaac turned his head around slowly, "What have i told you about speaking when not spoken to?" Jamie gulped. The men drove for a short twenty minutes where they arrived at an abandoned factory lot, Isaac of course had one of his goon Andrew already on sight making sure there was no cops or unwanted company ahead of the meet.

"There's your brothers and father, Jamison." Isaac told as they pulled into the lot. Jamie's eyes lit up, he hasn't seen them in days.

"Isaac and Dallas stepped out of the car." The men were separated from the Reagan's about two hundred feet or so."

"Hello Frank." Isaac called from across the lot.

"Where's my son." Frank called back.

"Keep your two delinquents in that truck. Don't make me change my mind" Isaac looked at Dallas giving him a nod to get Jamie out of the Truck. Dallas mostly dragged Jamie than helped him out. Joe and Danny bite their tongue.

"Stay in the truck Danny and Joe." Frank ordered.

"Do you like games, Jamison?" Isaac whispered. Unlocking Jamie's hand cuffs.

"What is he saying to him?" Joe balled his fist.

"Let's play a game. Run to your father." Isaac placed his hands on Jamie's shoulders. "The sooner you make it to him, the sooner you'll get to see him... That's it. That's the game. It's easy. Ready? go." Isaac pushed Jamie slightly.

Jamie starts walking away, then looks back at Isaac.

"No, you have to run, remember? those are the rules." Isaac said in a daunting way.

Dallas walked back into the van,

"Run to me Jamie." Frank shouted. Jamie did as told.

"Jamie!" Frank began to walk at a fast pace to meet his son with open arms Jamie extends his arms out too.

"Dad!" Jamie put his weak legs to work.

Frank and Jamie are feet away from each other. A shot rang out and a gunshot hole pierced through Jamie's chest from behind. Jamie hit the ground onto his stomach. Frank comes to a halt beside him and looks down at him. He stood and stared at his son's fallen body, didn't care if he was the next target or not. His soul had left his body.

"I did say I'd set him free." Isaac whispered cruelly.

"No-no." Danny cried. Jamie began gasping for air, trying to use his forearms to drag his body closer to his Father, Joe and Danny already had their off duty weapons in hand, running to their brother's side. Frank looks up at Isaac, he had a cruel smile on his face handing his pistol back to Dallas. Frank feel to his knees, doing everything he could to save Jamie's life. Adding pressure to the wound.

"Joe call 911. Ca-call 911" Frank's voice cracked completely. When Danny was finally in a good firing range of the van it had already drove off.

"This is Joseph Connor Reagan, my shield number is 46808 i'm with the NYPD i need a bus!-" Frank's hearing began to fade. He watched as his son's life was potentially leaving his body.

"Jamie come on stay awake, please…" Frank Paused the tears flooding his view, "Come on." Frank voice broke. Jamie's eyes opened slowly. Danny ran back over only to see the worse thing he had ever seen. He's seen people fight to stay alive, it was a hard thing to watch but this, this was something no amount of time in Fallujah or with the NYPD could had prepared him for. Jamie vision was blurred but he had seen his father and seen his brother above him, he heard bits and pieces of Joe's voice but he hadn't seen him. He also heard what might have been sirens in the back. He opened his mouth to say something but felt something wet come out instead. Blood.

"No, no, no Jamie, Ja," Frank sobbed. The ambulance was beside them in seconds, The paramedics grab the gurney and all the supplies, they'd need. One second Jamie's body was in Frank's hands the next he was being loaded onto an ambulance.

"Are one three any of his Guardian." Frank hadn't heard a thing.

"Dad, go with Jamie," Joe answered the ladies question, "He's our father and our brother."

"We'll meet you there." Danny gulped. Frank was onto the ambulance that took off full speed, out of the lot.

All that was left behind was a huge dust cloud from the ambulance, nearly two dozen Yonkers police cars and a pile of blood, Jamie's blood, which had been a significant amount. Joe dropped to his knees in sobs. That psychopath played them, he shot if not killed a sixteen year old boy. Danny knelt down to his hurting brother and hugged him, he tried badly to be strong because he was the oldest.

"Joe we gotta go. We gotta call mom and Erin and Pops. They have to met us the hospital."

"What happened here." A detective walked up to them. Danny began explaining the whole story even letting them know he and Joe were with the NYPD themselves, he got up and ready to leave to the hospital and thanked the Detective. Joe was in his truck but he was in no condition to drive he didn't answer any of the Detectives questions, he stayed on his knees sobbing silently uncontrollably.

"Come on Joe." Danny put an arm around his little brother Carrying him to his feet and to the truck. Joe just couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. Danny opened the door and helped Joe inside, ran to the other side and took off down the street. Danny pulled out his cell phone dialing his mother's phone number. He'd have Joe do it, but Joe was in the right state of mind

"Mom. Listen." Danny voice cracked. Mary could hear sobs in the background. She collapsed onto the kitchen chair. "Jamie is on his way to the hospital, Dad is already there just please get there as soon as you can have Erin or Linda-" Danny hadn't spoken to his wife in nearly 48 hours, the women now carrying his child.

"Is that Joey?" Mary knows her son's sob, she hadn't heard it since Frank's mother passed away few years back but she remembers.

"Call Angela too, if that's alright. Look I gotta go mom, we love you and we'll see you at New York Presbyterian Hospital." Danny ended the call. Joe's crying had calm down a bit, but Danny wasn't ready to ask him anything yet. He just looked at Joe occasionally while focusing on the road. Joe stared out of the window. As the city lights they've loved since they were children was seen in the horizon.

"What if he's dead." Joe finally said something after 30 minutes of silence and crying.

"Joe he's not.." Danny shared the same fear but refused to say it or believe it.

"You don't know that." Joe said in a soft voice.

"Joe listen to me, we're Jamie's big brothers, we need to be there for him. The hospital is a block away, we're almost there.." Joe began to let fear overcome him. The two brothers pulled into the hospital's parking lot Danny Jumped out the truck while Joe took his time he didn't want to rush into potential heartbreak. "Come on Joe." Danny was already by the ER doors. Joe kept his head low, not waiting his older brother to see is face.

"We have to be strong." Danny put a hand on his brother's shoulder, Joe nodded.

The two made their way into ER waiting rooms, there were no more than half a dozen people seated very surprisingly because it had been a weekday night. Danny spotted their father he was seated, his hands were stained red and his head bowed.

"Dad is Jamie..." Danny spoke softly. Frank kept his head bowed. both brother made eye contact and sat beside their father.

"No he's in surgery, they lost him once in the ambulance but got him back this is all m.." Frank was interrupted

"Don't okay. Dad Jamie needs us, he needs you more than anything right now so you need to be strong, if not for us for him and mom. Mom will be here any minute, you need to go wash up." Danny partially smiled at his brothers words of encouragement. Frank looked back down at his hands, they were stained red in his son's blood, his youngest son. Frank nodded and made his way into the single unisex restroom.

"I've never seen him so.." Danny trembled.

"Broken? I know." Joe sadness turning into anger. "That son of a bitch is still out there." Danny had completely forgotten. His hands shook in anger. The double doors opened Angela wondering in, eventually making eye contact with Joe, she ran to his side.

"Joey." Angela broke, setting beside him, hugging him, he buried his head into her hair, quietly sobbing. He needed her, he couldn't thank Danny and his mother enough for getting her here. Danny looked over at the devastating moment. The double doors opened again, this time Reagan's filling in. Danny met his six months pregnant wife halfway. "Babe." He hugged her trying his best not to hurt her or his child.

"W-where's Frank and Jamie." Mary stuttered. That's right, Danny remember, he hadn't told his mother what happened over the phone.

"Dad is in the restroom," Joe answered. His red glazed eyes was not a good sign and he tore his mother, sister and girlfriend apart.

"Jamie?" Tears fell from Mary's eyes.

"Surgery." Frank answered behind his wife, she spun around and hugged her husband.

"What happened.." Erin sat beside her husband Jack.

"Isaac shot him.. in the back." Frank said casually, he had be drained of every last emotion. Mary and Erin cried into their husband's arms.

"That son of a bitch shot my grandson." Henry's anger overpowered his heart break.

"Pop please." Frank pleaded.

"How was that even possible he said he was going to.. 'Set him free'." The sentence made more sense in Erin's head out loud, it was sickening, by free Isaac meant he was going to kill Jamie not give him back safely.

"How could he shoot a sixteen year old boy.. sixteen." Mary sobbed. The double doors opened to the Commissioner and Mayor and dozens of officers outside and in.

"Who called." Danny whispered.

"Yonkers PD." The Commissioner answered. Danny was surprised he had heard that from way over there.

"Chief Reagan." The Mayor stuck his hand out to him. Frank broke Mary's and his hug to shake the mayor's commissioner greeted his officers, even his predecessor Henry.

"How is your son." The Commissioner showed empathy.

"Surgery." Frank replied.

"Can we speak for a bit?" The Commissioner asked Frank.

"Whatever you have to say to my husband you can say it right here." Mary spoke. Her children and husband surprised by her tone. The commissioner and Mayor made eye contact, agreeing.

"Why didn't you come to me Frank." The commissioner asked.

"If i had gone to anyone in the NYPD he would have killed my son, i'm sorry but i couldn't have taken that risk."

"I understand that but you should've came to me. We could have helped. I'm deeply sorry for your son but the press is going to spoon over this. The times and post already have the dispatch phone call, they're running the story Eleven. Rogue Ex- NYPD cop, kidnaps and shoots ex- parents son."

"Is that all you're worried about? Press?" Henry spat.

"No, I'm worried for copycat kidnappings. People will see how it broke one of the NYPD's finest and how he went against policy, they'll use it for personal gain on others, cop or not." The Commissioner stood in thought. The surgeon's assistant walked out of the ER doors.

"Reagan Family?"

 **TBC! Isaac is still out there! Will he come back or disappear or get caught or maybe killed!? this might be rated M for some readers, leave a review if you liked it and where you think i can approve.**


	7. Chapter 7

"How is he." Nearly everyone said spontaneously, including the Mayor and Commissioner. The surgeon assistant, eyes widen.

"Jamison-" the surgeon assistant began

"He goes by Jamie, not Jamison, sorry i just thought you should know." Mary trembled. The assistant politely smiled.

"My apologies, Jamie is in critical condition, he's still in surgery, the bullet missed his heart by two inch and missed all major organs but struck a serious artery, Dr. Henderson is still work on him but I just thought I'd updated.".

"Thank you so much." The nurse nodded and returned behind the ER doors.

"Frank I'm going to assign you and your family a detail.. Issac is former NYPD, although many things have changed in 25 years, some stayed the same. We have no idea what he's planning next so when Jamie gets out of surgery two officers of your choice will be outside his room."

"Thank you, commissioner." Mary thanked him.

"And Frank don't worry about disciplinary action as of right now, be there for Jamie, tell him that 1pp is rooting for him and will have a special gift for him on the 14th floor when he recovers." Frank thanked the two for their hospitality. After the two men departed the Reagan's, Frank, Danny and Joe continued to have a haunted look in their eyes, Frank's look worst of all.

"What did you see Frank?" Mary asked.

"What did I see?" He repeated.

"Your look, your haunted by something." She knows her husband to well.

"You don't want to know." Henry and the rest of the group who was there, looked up.

"We do." Frank looked up to to the ceiling placing one hand on his hip, his lip quivering and tears threatened to fall.

"Jamie.. Jamie was running to me when Isaac shot him. I saw the happiness leave his face in seconds when he was shot. I-i," Joe and Danny winced at the vivid memory "I felt his fear and his pain when he was in my arms," Frank was unsure if he should even say the last part. "He opened his eyes shortly after and he tried to speak but blood came out instead, I thought he had-" Mary fell into uncontrollable sob.

"I'm sorry." Frank told her. Maybe he had gone into too much detail.

"Don't be." She whispered.

* * *

The clock read 10:57 Isaac was pacing back-and-forth. Dallas and Andrew sat and watched, Andrew surprised about what he had heard, Isaac shooting the kid, Dallas was let in on the plan ahead of time, even encouraged it.

"I didn't know you were going to shoot the kid, i thought you liked him." Andrew said, reminding him about his statement from yesterday. Isaac stopped.

"You didn't see the look on Frank's face when the kid hit the floor, he was ripped apart... Not Jail or losing his job could have ever done." Isaac excitement disappeared for a second. "Although.. i feel bad for the kid, shame his father is Frank, but it is what it is."

"Boss its 11!" Dallas reminded.

"Shhh." Isaac pressed. The tv screen shined to life. The the screen read breaking news

"Hello everyone, I'm Sherry Flacco, tonight we bring you breaking news outside of the city in Yonkers, New York. 25 year NYPD veteran Lieutenant Frank Reagan, son of former Commissioner Henry Reagan. Lieutenant Reagan also has two other sons with the department, Detective Daniel Reagan, Rookie Officer Joseph Reagan. We have reports of Lieutenant Reagan son, sixteen year old Jamison Reagan, was kidnapped, by his ex partner Isaac Anderson" Isaac's picture showed on the screen, "it's unknown why we are just learning of the sixteen year old's disappearance but we have confirmed reports that the sixteen year old known as Jamie to his friends and family is currently in critical condition, following a gunshot wound, it's unclear where but we will have a live joint statement from the Commissioner and Mayor and Surgeon outside of New York Presbyterian Hospital at 6 am tomorrow morning. We will be bringing that to you-" Isaac lowered volume.

"Critical condition." Isaac spat in a disgustingly.

"I thought you said you shot him in the heart." Dallas questioned. Isaac punched the wall.

"I thought I had!" Isaac screamed in anger, he was suppose to kill Jamie not injure.

"You're a bad shot, I should've shoot the kid, he would've been dead before he hit the ground." Dallas spat.

"I haven't shot a gun in nearly 25 years! I should kill you right now." Isaac threatened.

"What now." Andrew was un-patiently eager.

"Now? Now? We go to New York Presbyterian…" Dallas suggested. Isaac paced.

"No way, we'll never be able to get in." Isaac responded. "The whole hospital will on locked down." Dallas and Andrew began to argue in ways to get to the hospital.

"Welp... i'm out." Silence fell in the room.

"What!" Dallas and Andrew simultaneously.

"I'm leaving,"

"Where?" Dallas questioned.

"Probably to Cuba, or maybe the Dominican republic I haven't decided yet." Isaac walked off.

"What about us!" Andrew panicked, "The kid saw us!" he knows he'll never be able to go back to his life in Albany.

"I'm not going a mile within that hospital." Isaac said flatly. Dallas and Andrew stood up following Isaac into the next room. "Besides Dallas, Frank and his delinquents already seen you." Issac grabbed a suitcase from the closet.

"I was yards away, they'll never have a positive ID." Dallas tried to sound convincing, Isaac shruged.

"The fact that I'm out there somewhere will leave Frank wondering," Isaac knelt on the floor to grab his stacks of money, putting them into his suitcase. "He'll never be able to sleep knowing i'm around somewhere, so yes, unfortunately I was unable to kill Jamison, but in the end I won." He continued to pack, his back turned to his associates. Andrew backed up slowly and grabbed the pistol off the table. He shot Isaac execution style in the back of the head.

"What the fuck! Andrew!" Dallas jumped onto the bed his hands up.

"Fuck that! I am not going to prison! No fucking way, I should've never signed onto this in the first place, that fucking kid can ID us. i'll never be able to go back to my life in Albany!" Andrew panicked.

"So why did you kill him!"

"He would have be captured sooner than later, he could've gave us up, we need to get into the city and kill that kid." Dallas sat in thought, his hand still up. "You have kids in Queens, and you're willing to throw it away?"

"Alright, what's the plan."

* * *

Frank turned the TV off, he was surprised to see what happened was shown on almost every known international television networks. He kept his hand interlock with Jamie's, Jamie's physical appearance was very different, his skin is pain, it's obvious he lost a great amount of weight. he also had a tube going down his throat because he can't breathe on his own yet. hours after Jamie was moved into his room Mary finally fell asleep laying her head on Frank's lap, so much crying made her exhausted. Only two were allowed into the room at a time. Erin had taken Henry home as soon as Jamie was settled into his room, she tried to take Danny and Joe along but refused to leave Jamie they both sat in the waiting room, it was 5:45 in the morning and the two were wide awake, exhausted but wide awake trapped in their thoughts. Angela and Linda left shortly after Jamie was in ICU, their attempts failed as well trying to get Joe and Danny to return home and get rest.

"Are you hungry?" Joe broke hour's of silence.

"No." Danny plainly answered. Besides his father and mother he was taking this the hardest, Jamie is his baby brother and Danny feels as if he didn't do enough to protect him.

"Twenty five years." All Frank Manage to say.

"What?" The two boys faced their father.

"Twenty five years on the job." Franks voice broke. "And I never took a bullet, but somehow my sixteen year old son takes one right through the chest."

"Dad." Danny was at a lost of words.

"Please don't do this dad." Joe's eyes filled with tears.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **yes Isaac is gone ! please REVIEW…. IM BACK! School completely consumed me! But here I am hope I didn't lose any of you, please re-read and review, knowing someone is reading what I'm writing makes me want to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

The confusion and losness they witnessed in their father's eyes was foreign, Frank sat there like a shell, its been since before Jamie was abducted when Frank last had a goodnight's sleep and it was starting to take a toll on their father, mentally and most definitely physically. Mary awoke sometime before 6AM, She desperately wanted to go home and shower, maybe even sleep if she could but she needs a strong assurance from the doctor that her son will still be here when she returns. Joe stood up to stretch his legs and in the process he made his way over to the window and looked down from the ICU pediatrics six story window to a slightly large crowd and media trucks.

"The press conference is starting soon." Joe dead paned.

"That's right." Danny remembered.

"Why do they have to go on live television to announce what's happened to Jamie? distant relatives don't even know" Mary wasn't happy. The two boys waited for their father to respond to their mothers question but he sat there still like a statue only blinking when needed. They noticed Frank wasn't going to respond, if he was even listening.

"Dad's status. He's a top cop with the NYPD and his child was kidnapped, by an ex-NYPD officer.. it's a huge story, wouldn't be surprised if it went national." Joe rolled his eyes, knowing his brother was 100% correct. Mary was ready to respond, but a couple of officers entered the corridor, all different ranks. Frank snapped out of wherever he had been throughout his family's conversation.

"Frank." All one officer from the group managed to get out. That same officer is Frank's ex-partner and great friend Derek Eli. In the process of Isaac being convicted and sentenced, Derek became Frank's new partner, He was there when Frank was put on the stand, under oath to testify against Isaac, for a little while, some guys frowned upon Frank for what they called "Ratting" out his then partner, but Derek stood up for him, he knew Frank was a stand up guy doing the right thing and he barely knew Frank at the time. The two eventually went on to become detectives and remained partners for nearly two decades until Derek hurt his back in a bust gone bad and has been recovering ever since as a CO (Commanding officer) at a precinct in Manhattan. Frank stood up and hugged his friend.

"I'm so sorry Frank, me and they guys came as soon as we heard." Derek was sympathetic, he went on to hug Mary and Joe and Danny. The officers went on to officer their condolences to Mary and the two boys. "Anything you need.. I'm.. we're there, don't even ask." Derek assured. The Reagan's were a second family to him, he remember in the squad car, the look on Frank face when Mary told him she was pregnant with Jamie.

"Thank you guys," Frank's raspy voice responded.

"Can we talk-"

All the NYPD men in the room stood, Saluting the Commissioner, a woman in a white coat walked in behind, presumably a doctor, all except Frank he sat still, still in his thoughts. Joe and Danny's eyes widened at their father's failure to stand.

"At ease." Commissioner Davidson said.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Reagan, I'm Jamie's surgeon" The woman greeted. Frank smiled, standing up to shake her hand. If it wasn't for this young lady his baby boy would be lying on a cold steel morgue table.

"Hello" Frank greeted.

"My name is Dr. Henderson, you spoke with my assistant last night. When he came in last night he had a gunshot wound to the chest as you all may know, because he was abducted we did a full exam and Jamie was never sexually or physically harmed in any other way other than the gunshot he had received, it did however thankfully miss his heart but it did strike a major artery, which explained the blood coming out of his mouth, while in surgery we did a blood transfusion due to the significant amounts of blood lost. It was difficult but i was able to repair the artery, were watching him for any signs of Internal bleeding but everything looks great so far and I'm happy to announce Jamie will be making a full recovery i will be taking him off the ventilator and when he's ready he'll wake up," Sighs of relief rung around the room along with hugs. "Although." the doctor paused. "I would suggest therapy in the process of his recovery, he's been through a lot and not many sixteen year old's get shot nearly center mass and live to tell about it."

"Thank you so much and he will, we'll all be there for him." Mary cried in a sob.

"Frank, Mary." Commissioner Davidson Interlude. "I want you to read this I don't want to mention anything that you don't want public." The commissioner handed them a piece of paper. They read over it for a moment, Agreeing it was okay. "I also wanted your permission if we can use a photo of your son. Putting a face to the victim, will encourage the public to keep an eye out for that psychopath-"

"There's a second guy." Frank interrupted still looking as if he was in thought.

"Excuse me." Commissioner Davison and a couple of officers reacted.

"I was sitting here replaying and replaying and replaying, nearly all night of what happened. I was so focused on Jamie running to me that I never paid attention who was with Isaac or what he was doing."

"What does he look like Frank." Derek seemed to plead with his long time friend.

"White male, I think.. I was just too far to make a positive ID."

"Oh wow." Commissioner Davison had no words. "Did you see anyone?" he turned to Joe and Danny.

"I-I just don't know." Joe dead paned

"My eyes stated on Jamie really and the distance was far away." Danny added.

"Only way to be 100% sure is to wait for Jamie to wake up." Mary spoke.

"Well this changes everything. The fact we have no idea what this man looks like or who he is, means we need to double the details. I'm not even sure if we should mention in the conference about our mystery man, until Jamie wakes up."

"Sir your on in 60 seconds." A man Interrupted.

"We have a picture of Jamie's sophomore yearbook picture, the most recent one, may we use it?" Mary looked at her husband and her boys and nodded her head yes. The commissioner went off, the surgeon following behind.

"The press confrence is starting." Joe managed to get the remote and turn the television up.

"Hello everyone, I wish I can be here with you under better circumstances." The commissioner cleared his throat. "Jamison Reagan, known as Jamie" An officer in the back removed a sheet from a picture, It show Jamie's most recent high school yearbook photo. "He was brought in at around 7PM last night The injuries he sustained were indeed life threatening, Dr. Henderson can fill you in later about condition of our victim after. Jamie was abducted from his home in Brooklyn, New York. Friday, February 26th. On the 28th, Last night he was admitted to New York Presbyterian with a gunshot wound. This is an ongoing investigation this is all I can inform you with as of now but I want a chance to speak to the public. I am pleading with you, to help us find Isaac Anderson (Isaac's mugshot appeared on the television) "and if you encounter him do not approach, he is most likely armed and he is very dangerous. There 19 billion people in this city... Let's bring him to justice. I will be answering some questions." The commissioner finished. The crowd roared of reporters ready to ask questions. The Commissioner pointed to one reporter. Joe turned the tv down.

"Frank can I speak with you?" Derek asked. Frank nodded, he assured his wife that he would be right back, he got up and followed after Derek.

* * *

Andrew and Dallas sat in a old green SUV, they were back in Manhattan and within walking distance from the hospital. They sat there for a little, waiting, Strategizing on ways they could get into the hospital. They heard in the radio about what the Commissioner had said.

"Bring him in." Andrew mocked laughing evilly.

"He didn't mention anything about any other accomplices." Dallas pointed out.

"Still doesnt mean they don't know about us, that stupid kid could be awake right now, speaking to detectives." Andrew grawled. "We have to think of a way to get in and kill him."

"Maybe one of us should try to get into the hospital grab a nurse outfit. I'm sure the boy is on kids floor because the doctor said she was a kids doctor, you need to get on to the floor with an excuse say, the floor below ran out of something and get into his room and inject him with Sarin."

"Sarin? Where the hell am I supposed to get that?" Dallas wasn't convinced.

"I know a guy but it will take a day or two-"

"We don't have that kind of time Andrew!"

"Don't you think I know that? we don't have a choice you fool. Sarin isn't found over the shelf, its a highly complex poison that nearly has no trace, Unless you have a better idea?" Dallas was worked up

* * *

"How're you doing," Derek broke the silence after 10 minutes I'm sitting in silence. Frank closed his eyes he didn't want to push anyone else away, but he just didn't know how to open up. "You were there for me when my wife passed… Let me be there for you Frank."

"It just won't stop replaying." Frank responded miserably. "I want it to stop but it just won't and-" Frank rested is face in his hands. "I was standing right there.. Why didn't he shoot me?" Frank made eye contact with Derek, Derek was ready to interrupt. " He saw me, I…..how could he shoot a kid, all because I was subpoenaed and you know that, i didn't have a choice, I should've put in for a transfer the moment the rumor of Isaac stealing from scene was came out… maybe I should've lied, none of this-"

"Frank, No, no you shouldn't of lied. Are you kidding me? lying under oath? you would've gone to prison-"

"Jamie would be lying in a hospital bed if I had." Frank interrupted.

"Jamie wouldn't of been born. If you had, your kids would have grown up without a father. You heard the doctor, Jamie is going to make a full recovery and you have to be there for him."

"I still don't know where that psychopath is, Jamie will never be safe again until isaac is dead or behind bars." Frank balled his fist in anger.

"We're going to get him Frank. We got the best on the job and your house and family are well protected."

* * *

Erin and Henry returned to the hospital, Erin took the day off and dropped Nikki off with Jack. She needed to be there with her family. It was after 7AM so the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit opened back up for visitation. The two visitors at a time rule was still in effect so Erin stayed with her brothers while Mary and Henry went up to sit with Jamie

"What the hell do you think they're talking about?" Danny was curious staring at the door Derek and Frank went into 30 minutes ago.

"I don't know." Joe flatley responded.

"They've been in there for a while." Danny's curiosity continued.

"Why don't you go see." Erin responded in an irritated voice.

"They've been friends since we were kids, i was two years old and obviously great partners, he's probably helping dad with things we couldn't.. Things dad doesn't want us to see." Joe responded. "Dad doesn't want us to see him so broken up, he's putting on a strong face but he's really falling apart." Joe went back to mimicking his father's in thought position.

"Even with Grandma's death, mom's cancer scare, me leaving for Fallujah last year, i've never seen the old man cry." Erin eyes widened her brother was right.

Frank ended his conversation with his great friend and thanked all the officers who came that used to walk the beat with him in his early days. Hours after Jamie was moved to the pediatric recovery floor. Erin went along with her mother and her grandfather and their protective detail so Mary could go home to freshen up, Henry also went home to rest and cook everyone supper. That just left the three Reagan men, all in Jamie's recovery room, obviously trapped in their thoughts. Jamie's appearance looked better, he looked a little less pale.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Reagan" An Officer outside the door interrupted.

"Yes." Frank responded eagerly.

"I just got a radio call from downstairs and there's someone here and they say they know Jamie." Their eyes widen with confusion and unsettledness.

* * *

 **TBC little backstory to this chapter, Who's here to see Jamie? Next chapter Jamie wakes up! Stay tooned. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Who is it?" Frank jump out of his seat.

"It's a kid named Liam and his parents." The man explained. Joe closed his eyes sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We lied to that kid." Danny regretfully sighed.

"Are we missing something." Mary spoke.

"The day Jamie went missing, we went over to Liam's, thinking he could maybe be there. As you know, he wasn't and Liam came over the following day-"

"And you told him he was at grandma's" Erin finished.

"I feel terrible." Joe stood up. "Let's go explain ourselves." Danny followed Joe out of the room. After taking the elevator down to the last floor, The two exited elevator, Still a police presences.

"There." Danny pointed.

"Hey Li-"

"How could you guys lie to me?" Liam looked distraught.

"Liam." his father scolded.

"Liam we didn't have a choice, the man who took Jamie, he said not to tell anyone."

"I've known Jamie since we were in kindergarten together, i've stayed at your house, I look to guys as big brothers."

"We're sorry." Joe felt for the kid.

"How's Jamie," Liam's father wanted to change the tone.

"He's hanging in there, he's made a lot of progress since he came in, doc said he'll wake any minute but he's still in ICU."

"That's wonderful." Liam's dad admitted, attention shifted over to Liam. "That he's progressing..."

"Well.. I just wanted to drop these off. I guess I'll be back to visit when Jamie can have visitors outside of family." Liam handed over the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Liam." Joe held the flowers. Danny looked over at Joe as Liam walked out the doors alongside his father. Danny knew that look in Joe's eyes.

"We couldn't had known." Danny placed a hand on Joe, who was still staring out the doors Liam and his father had left through. Finally making eye contact with his brother.

"Yeah I know." Disappointment heard in Joe's voice.

* * *

"Any updates?" Frank paced the hallways talking on his phone. Erin and Mary watched as he the look of frustration/anger and sadness on his face. Their examining of Frank was cut short when a distant faint moan was heard. They spun around to find Jamie face scrunched in pain his left arm laid over his chest.

"Baby." Mary was at his side. "Get the doctor and your father now!"

Erin ran passed her brothers as they walked in.

"Kid." Danny managed to get out.

"Is he in pain?" Joe noticed the discomfort in Jamie's face.

"It.. hurts." Jamie softly quaked, still unable to fully open his eyes, his heart monitor rising a little bit. Frank, Erin and the doctor rushed in.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mary asked cried.

"Jamie, I'm here." Frank took the opposite side of Jamie's bed across from his wife.

"I'm going to give him more, pain meds." The doctor responded messing around with Jamie's drip. They all waited a few minutes, his heart monitor started beeping at a steady rate, and his face began showing relief.

"Jamieson?" He asked, his voice ringing loudly in Jamie's ears. He winced. "Jamieson Reagan can you hear me?"

Yeah, I can hear you, Jamie thought bitterly as he rolled his head to the side. Beside him, the steady beeping sound of the monitor measuring his pulse and the drip which was dribbling liquid into his arm told him that he was in hospital. He turned his head back to the man.

"Who….are…you?" Jamie slurred.

"I'm Dr. Henderson," She answered kindly. "Jamie –how are you feeling?"

Jamie frowned. "Um…" Jamie took a few moments looking around the room, he was obviously in the hospital and looking around at his family members. "Better i guess. "

"Okay," Dr. Henderson added in a curt but kind voice, "We'll let you rest and your body is still trying to recover. So stay in bed all right."

"Sure," Jamie murmured unenthusiastically. I mean seriously, where else was he supposed to go? His body was thumping like mad and his limbs felt like sticks.

"If you need anything.. I'm down the hall." Dr. Henderson announced, leaving the room

"Hey," Jamie purred softly.

"Hey Jamie," Erin crooned, creeping towards his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a baseball going 1000 mph hit me in the chest." They winced at his words.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Tears began to form in his eyes shortly after answering. "He.." Jamie's voice cracked like they've ever heard before. "He shot me." Jamie closed his eyes, tears finally falling.

"I'm so, so sorry Jamie." Frank eyes looked teary. Jamie reached his arm out for a hug from his father. Frank needed this hug. "Jamie.." his father took his hand after the hug. "Detectives are going to come in to ask you what happen if that's okay with you." Jamie shook his head no.

"No, I don't want to. No strangers please." Jamie agonized

"J." Joe exclaimed.

"I can't please." Tears fell from his eyes. "Can it just be Danny or Detective Curtola?" Danny's skin crawled at his request.

"We can see." Frank took his head. "I just have to make a few phone calls okay?" Frank let go and was ready to exit Jamie's hospital room.

"Please be careful dad." Jamie uttered.

"I will son."

* * *

After going out in the courier making a few phone calls, He first called his father to let him know Jamie was awake and talking them Frank spoke with a Northern Manhattan precinct about letting Detective Curtola interview Jamie but letting them do the investigating, they agreed. It took a little over an hour to get it all settled so in the meantime Jamie had fallen asleep. Knocks were heard at the hospital room door. Jackie entered with a pad of paper present.

"Hey." Jamie's eyes cracked open an eye at the random females voice.

"Great to see those baby blues again." Joe said referring to Jamie's eyes.

"Hey kid this is Detective Curtola." Danny re-introduced.

"Hey Jamie." Jackie smiled. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and if you don't feel comfortable answering them you don't have to right now, okay?" He nodded.

"Alright everyone. You should step outside the room for a while-"

"Wait! Dad, Joe and Danny please don't leave."

"Are you sure?" Frank asked. The pleaded in Jamie's eyes had them sit down.

"We'll be outside sweetie." Mary and Erin exited the room.

"So Jamie." Jackie took a seat beside Jamie's bed.

"Can you tell me what you remember about your abduction." Jackie asked. Took Jamie awhile but he finally swallowed the lump in his throat and was ready to respond.

"I was upstairs doing my homework but i then went downstairs to make a sandwich-."

'That explains the food on the counter Joe remembered.'

"When I heard a knock at the door, I of course didn't open it, until I looked through the peephole and saw two men in suits holding up shields." The three Reagan men skin crawled. "I opened the door and they knew my name, he said that my dad was hurt and my family was already at the hospital waiting for me and that I needed to go with them." Frank tired his best not to show it but he was furious, they used the job to lie to Jamie.

"They told you they were on the job?" Frank asked In a distraught tone. Jamie nodded.

"Is that why you didn't want to talk to stranger Detectives?" Danny asked. He nodded again.

"And then what happened." Jackie wondered, writing every word he said.

"I went with them." Jamie explained the entire car ride there.

"Can you explain the men that abducted you and how many there were?"

"There were three, Andrew, Dallas and.. Isaac."

"Three?" Danny interrupted. Jamie nodded.

"At least that's all I seen. Andrew was bald and white maybe in his late 50s, Dallas was tall and had short hair late 40s brown eyes -" Jamie paused.

"It's okay Jamie." Jackie encouraged.

"Isaac is white, six foot maybe and has black hair, blue eyes."

"Did they ever hurt you?" All three of their hearts dropped waiting for his answer.

"No, but there was one time Andrew threatened me and he choked me, and I was tied to the chair and I couldn't do anything about it, and Isaac walked in and told him to let go."

"Why did he choke you?"

"I told him to screw off." Joe elbowed Danny, proud of their brother.

"I just can't believe he shot me, he said he was going to set me free." Those words broke Franks heart, he'd never thought he'd hear those words come out of his sons mouth, especially not his youngest.

"Thank you Jamie, I'll let you rest." Jackie smiled softly.

Soonly after Jackie left the room, Mary and Erin entered

"Is everything okay sweetie?" The question irked Jamie, 'nothing will ever be okay again.' But he couldn't worry his family more, all he did was shake his head yes.

"It's okay to talk you to us you know?" Frank added. All Jamie did was nod his head again.

"So talk to us."

"It's nothing now can you guys please stop hovering over me." They looked around they all were hovering just a bit.

"Okay." Frank responded softly.

* * *

 **I'm back! sorry i haven't updated in almost 6 months one of my friends was killed by a drunk driver on spring break this year and i forgot all about this story, but i'm back! let me know if i can improve or just give me ideas!**

I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS


End file.
